


I Value our Friendchip, but Donut Eat My Food

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops centric, I love them so much, I really can't help it though, I'm sorry about the puns guys, Mao Mao reflecting on the weird things his friend does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Due to his markings and omnivorous nature, I’m guessing that Badgerclops is a European Badger. While all badgers are omnivorous, European badgers are the least carnivorous and will eat practically anything they can find.Summary- Badgerclops has this habit of eating anything he comes across- whether it’s his or not.





	I Value our Friendchip, but Donut Eat My Food

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits.

Mao Mao learned fairly quickly that when it came to Badgerclops and his appetite, no food survived his wrath. It wasn’t that he ate a lot... well, that was part of it, but the point was he would eat _anything_. Anything that looked like food would be consumed, even if it was garbage or of _highly_ questionable freshness.

There was an incident when Mao Mao and Badgerclops had first partnered up. Mao Mao had been trying to do something, he couldn’t remember what it was due to the ABSOLUTE TRAUMA he _suffered_ that day, and he had his paws full. He ended up giving Badgerclops a bowl of soup he had been eating and told him, “Here, hold my soup while I fix this.” After he had dealt with whatever the problem was, he turned to take his soup back, only to find Badgerclops licking the empty bowl. Outraged, Mao Mao had snapped, “I said hold it, not eat it!”

To which Badgerclops replied, “You never said I _couldn’t_ eat it. Besides you should know better than to give me food and _not_ expect me to eat it.”

Mao Mao didn’t ask his friend to hold or watch over his food after that.

Mao Mao, and later Adorabat, learned to take their plate of food with them if they needed to get up from the table, otherwise when they returned the food would be gone. It didn’t matter if they were getting up to use the bathroom or to simply grab something from the fridge or pantry; if they even turned their back for one second, Badgerclops made short work of their meals, claiming that the food was unattended and therefore up for grabs.

There was a time when Mao Mao came home from grocery shopping, arms laden with bags. He set one of the bags on the floor and the other two on the counter. When he had finished putting away the items in the first and second bag, he turned to the one on the floor, only to find that it was missing. Not just a few items, but the whole bag was gone! He later found the bag (empty, of course) in Badgerclops’ bunk. After that incident, Mao Mao began buying canned goods with a vengeance.

While on patrol, Mao Mao would watch his friend casually stroll up to empty tables of outdoor restaurants and grab any food that had been left behind. Mostly eaten or practically untouched, Badgerclops would eat it.

Every time Mao Mao asked his friend about his eating habits, he received the same response: “I don’t let food go to waste, dude. Besides, the bacteria do wonders for my immune system.”

The trio had once gone out for ice cream after a successful monster defeat. Mao Mao and Adorabat each had gotten one scoop, Mao Mao because he wanted to stay trim and Adorabat because she wanted to be like Mao Mao. Badgerclops, on the other hand, got four scoops. When he sat down at the table Adorabat had chosen, the precariously balanced scoops wobbled and toppled over onto the table. Adorabat had gasped in horror at the loss, but Baderclops just smiled at her and said, “No worries, it’s not a problem.” Then he proceeded to scoop up what he could and ate it, then licked the table until there was no ice cream left. Mao Mao wrinkled his nose at his friend, but Adorabat was looking at him in awe. Mao Mao resolved to keep her away from Badgerclops when he decided to do something like that. He didn’t want Adorabat picking up any of the badger’s gross behaviors.

Another _great_ thing about Badgerclops’ eating habits was the fact that, because of him, the trio were no longer allowed to set foot in the town’s bakery. The first time they had gone in there he had eaten a display piece that wasn’t even food and then made a mess of the place trying to dislodge the bite from his trachea. If they wanted something from the bakery, they had to call in ahead of time and when they went to go pick it up, the goods were handed to them through the front window. It wasn’t even a drive through bakery - except that it was for _them_.

Badgerclops certainly had a way of making their lives interesting (and difficult), but Mao Mao wouldn’t trade his friend for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you want to see written, go ahead and let me know! I can't guarantee that I'll write it, but it doesn't hurt to ask!


End file.
